Acceleration sensors are used for many applications, for example in the automotive field. In some embodiment, acceleration sensors may simply be used as “wake up sensors” to detect when a vehicle like an automobile starts moving or reaches a certain speed and to activate other sensors or components in response to the detection of the movement via an acceleration.
In some cases, acceleration sensors may be needed together with pressure sensors, for example for tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) applications. In some conventional realizations of such a sensor combination, the pressure sensor and the acceleration sensor are manufactured separately, or are integrated using separate structures, for example differently structured micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) parts formed within a wafer.